


La boda Perfecta

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, bendita sea la familia de Ferre, cuantas cosas pueden ir mal el dia de tu boda?, muchas, pero todo tiene un
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courfeyrac y Combeferre se pasan meses planeando la boda perfecta pero el día de la verdad tienen unos cuantos problemillas. Todo es culpa de Enjolras, por supuesto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Nuur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/gifts).



> _“Cuando amamos nos entregamos sin pedir nada a cambio, por el simple y puro placer de dar. Pero es cierto también que esta entrega, este darse, desinteresado, solo se da en el conocimiento. Solo podemos amar lo que conocemos, porque amar implica tirarse al vacío, confiar la vida y el alma. Y el alma no se indemniza. Y conocerse es justamente saber de vos, de tus alegrías, de tu paz, pero también de tus enojos, de tus luchas, de tu error. Porque el amor trasciende el enojo, la lucha, el error y no es solo para momentos de alegría._
> 
>  
> 
> _Amar es la confianza plena de que pase lo que pase vas a estar, no porque me debas nada, no con posesión egoísta, sino estar, en silenciosa compañía. Amar es saber que no te cambia el tiempo, ni las tempestades, ni mis inviernos._
> 
>  
> 
> _Amar es darte un lugar en mi corazón para que te quedes como padre, madre, hermano, hijo, amigo y saber que en el tuyo hay un lugar para mí._
> 
>  
> 
> _Dar amor no agota el amor, por el contrario, lo aumenta. La manera de devolver tanto amor, es abrir el corazón y dejarse amar.”_

Había sido una boda perfecta. Bueno, a ver, en realidad no había sido la boda que querían, pero de alguna u otra forma había sido la boda perfecta. Incluso Enjolras afirmaba –algo borracho, cabe decir- delante de una cámara en el banquete que aquella boda le había hecho creer en el matrimonio como algo más que un simple contrato capitalista. Por respeto a Grantaire, en el vídeo final se eliminó el momento en que escupía su vino y casi manchaba el vestido de Cosette al escuchar aquello. Pero desde luego, en definitiva, y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, había sido la boda perfecta.

Cuando decidieron que querían casarse ninguno se había imaginado aquello, aunque visto cómo empezaron las cosas se preguntaban cómo no lo habían visto venir.

Después de todo, se pidieron matrimonio a la vez mientras tomaban el Sol en una playa cualquiera de Barcelona porque no fueron capaces de aguantar unas horas más para hacerlo al estilo Courfeyrac, muy romántico y con mucha purpurina. Claro que, en su defensa, si llevas un anillo de compromiso para esa tarde y tu novio se te propone esa misma mañana… es tontería esperar más para decirle que tú habías pensado exactamente lo mismo.

Después llegó el contarlo al resto del mundo. Courfeyrac siempre dirá que le costó muchísimo no subir una foto a Instagram y dar por zanjado el tema. Y es que Combeferre le hizo esperar a que se lo hubieran contado a sus familias antes de decírselo a Les Amis. Pero cuando Courfeyrac lo piensa en retrospectiva, no se arrepiente de haber tenido más de un mes para pensar cómo darle la noticia a Enjolras. Y aún así jamás se olvidará del discurso de casi una hora –un récord en cuanto a discursos cortos de Enjolras, a decir verdad- que les cayó.

Los siguientes meses fueron un caos. Principalmente porque Courfeyrac quería algo a lo grande y Combeferre quería algo íntimo. Y Courfeyrac se aprovechó de que ‘íntimo’ para Combeferre significaba amigos. Courfeyrac tenía muchos amigos. Courfeyrac casi invitó a todos los seguidores de sus redes sociales porque “ _Henri, cielo, son amigos, nos encontramos mínimo una vez al mes con ellos en manifestaciones. Huir de la policía crea un vínculo_ ”. Al final, no se sabe cómo (fuentes anónimas aseguran que mediante chantaje sexual…), Combeferre consiguió que la cosa se redujera a Les Amis, las familias (incluidas algunas de Les Amis) y unos diez amigos sueltos a elección de Courfeyrac. Como no querían más problemas con el tema de invitados y las indecisiones de Courfeyrac, dieron la lista a Feuilly y él se encargó de colocar a los susodichos en mesas estratégicamente colocadas como si aquello fuera a ser una manifestación en la que había que tomar precauciones para cualquier hipotética situación.

 

Lo siguiente fue la parte favorita de Courfeyrac. Y de Grantaire. Y de Jehan. Y de Gavroche. Combeferre decidió que había suficiente gente dedicada a la tarea y que él podía pasarse la tarde tumbado en el sofá con los gatos viendo documentales de ciencia y teorías conspiratorias. Y es que, ¿quién mejor que gente que se pasaba el día comiendo guarrerías para decidir cuál era el pastel ideal? Y no, los atracones por ansiedad de exámenes de Combeferre y Enjolras no contaban como comida basura para la situación tan “ _delicada e importante”_ –en palabras de Courfeyrac- de elegir un pastel de boda. Y aunque todos pensaban que la presencia de Gavroche se reduciría a elegir la tarta con más chocolate en el mundo, fue quien consiguió convencer a Courfeyrac de que “no, no puedes pedir que la tarta sea una estatua de Jack Falahee y no, tampoco puede tener un hueco para que aparezca MIKA porque Combeferre quiere algo sencillo y tenéis un presupuesto”. Y es que… bueno, Grantaire quería ver una estatua de chocolate de Jack Falahee a pesar de que no era rubio y a Jehan le interesaba hablar de moda con MIKA, entonces no veían los inconvenientes. Menos mal que contaban con la sabiduría de un niño de 12 años que sabía que lo verdaderamente importante de aquella tarta era que su sabor fuese excesivamente empalagoso y su presentación muy gay.

El resto de asuntos de planificación fueron mucho más sencillos.  
Courfeyrac fue a comprar su traje con Marius y Combeferre con Enjolras. No sin antes, eso sí, una pequeña discusión sobre quién merecía tener a Enjolras como padrino. La decoración se la dejaron a Cosette, Bahorel y Jehan, que acordaron que sería “ _sencilla, con purpurina, muchos arcoíris y con algún toque friki que dejará a ‘Ferre sin palabras_ ”. Contratarían a una de las fotógrafas que siempre estaba rondándoles por las manifestaciones. Harían una despedida de solteros conjunta porque Courfeyrac veía necesaria una fiesta. Y aunque Combeferre no, Courfeyrac se negaba a salir sin él a un bar de striptease. El lugar de la ceremonia sería el Ayuntamiento del pueblecito en el que vivía la abuela de Combeferre y el catering sería de un restaurante del mismo sitio, porque Courfeyrac se había enamorado del lugar y “ _nada saldrá mal si la abuela de Henri lo controla_ ”. Por supuesto, esto acabó siendo una completa y total mentira, aunque no por culpa de la adorable mujer.

Habían decidido celebrar la despedida de solteros dos días antes de la boda para no ir con la resaca de sus vidas al altar y porque el viaje de París hasta el pueblo no era precisamente corto (y ya habían tenido alguna desgracia en el pasado por ello). Salieron de copas por el Musain y luego, guiados por las sonrisas ladinas de Bahorel y Grantaire, se pasaron el resto de la noche y la madrugada en lo que ellos consideraban “ _el mejor local de la ciudad para la perversión hasta del más mojigato_ ”. Si aquello fue acompañado de una mirada a Enjolras y Marius, nadie comentó nada. Y bueno, el sitio estaba bien. Estaba más que bien. Era genial. Pero Enjolras no pudo callarse sus comentarios sobre lo que opinaba de aquellas prácticas en las que no había ninguna seguridad por los trabajadores y muchísimo menos por las trabajadoras. ¡Si hasta pagó a una de las chicas que tenía en el regazo para que escuchara su discurso! Cuando salieron de allí, lo hicieron arrastrando al rubio para evitar que una de las chicas que le gritaba se le lanzara encima (como bien se merecía según la mayoría de los presentes).

Toda aquella experiencia debió haberles avisado de que la cosa no iba a salir bien. O al menos no como esperaban que fuera a salir. Después de pasarse casi toda la mañana durmiendo la resaca en casa de Baho –era la más grande para que entraran todos, y aún así a duras penas-, Courfeyrac estaba nervioso. _Muy_ nervioso. Así que puso la televisión. No habría pasado nada si no hubieran tenido un amigo como Enjolras presente. Y es que esa misma noche habían detenido a un par de parejas LGBT en el barrio de al lado por defenderse de unos homófobos y tránsfobos que les habían atacado. Por supuesto, todos estaban enfadados. Pero a nadie se le ocurrió intentar preparar una manifestación en apoyo a las parejas para el día siguiente. Principalmente porque, bueno, ¡era la boda de Courfeyrac y Combeferre! Pero oh, Enjolras estaba convencido de que se podían hacer ambas cosas, que daba tiempo. Y Courfeyrac estaba nervioso, así que accedió a calmar sus nervios escribiendo un manifiesto. Aquello se le daba bien y le ayudaba bastante a relajarse. Y si uno de los novios se ponía a hacer algo así el día previo a su boda, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo el resto de los presentes? Enseguida comenzaron a organizarse como de costumbre y empezó lo que llevaría a terribles consecuencias que echarían a perder todos los meses de planificación…

Habían vuelto a dormir en casa de Bahorel y a la mañana siguiente habían dejado las cosas de la boda en los distintos coches que iban a llevarlos al pueblo de Combeferre. Después se habían puesto su ropa y pintura de guerra _(“No podemos ir a una manifestación LGBT sin la bandera y sin purpurina. […] ¡Es el día de mi boda así que u os ponéis esa purpurina o no viene ninguno!”_ ), y habían marchado a la manifestación. Si la gente era puntual podrían terminar en una hora, coger los coches y llegar al pueblo con otra hora y media de tiempo para prepararse. Y hasta ahí todo iba bien… pero de repente un idiota se metió a armar follón justo en el bloque de Les Amis y, bueno… hubo gritos, arañazos, puñetazos y policías con sus porras fuera encorriendo a todo el grupo, que ya se lo conocían de otras veces.

Combeferre no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido un final como aquel después de toda su experiencia. Lo de sacar de la cárcel a su novio (y futuro marido en unas horas si había suerte) ya era algo normal. Pero lo de tener que llamar a toda tu familia para decirles que es muy probable que llegues tarde a tu propia boda porque tu novio está encerrado en el calabozo (otra vez) y no sabes cuándo va a poder salir… bueno, aquella era una situación que nunca había pensado que le fuera a ocurrir.

Tres horas más tarde habían conseguido sacar a Courfeyrac, Enjolras y Marius _(“Los tres abogados más inútiles de la historia después de Bahorel. A estas alturas ya deberíais saberos todos los truquitos, joder”_ ), además de Musichetta y Bossuet de la celda. No les daba tiempo de llegar al pueblo de Combeferre ni aunque fueran al doble de velocidad. Así que llamaron a la familia de ‘Ferre y les pusieron al día mientras se iban al Musain para ahogar sus penas. Courfeyrac no se separaba de su novio, disculpándose de forma continua a pesar de que Combeferre no se veía enfadado y le abrazaba con cariño y cansancio.

Una hora más tarde, cuando casi todos estaban arremolinados en una mesa del café, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y una marabunta de gente con vestidos de gala entró gritando y riendo. Las dos familias de los novios y alguno de Les Amis que no estaban allí sentados rieron con más fuerza al ver las caras de sorpresa de aquellos que estaban sentados con las bebidas a medio camino entre las mesas y sus bocas totalmente abiertas.

_“¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hay una boda que preparar y tenemos menos de una hora! ¡Todo el mundo arriba a ayudar! ¡Los novios! ¡Fuera a vestiros! ¡YA!”_

Nadie podía creérselo. Ni cómo la familia de ‘Ferre había conseguido el permiso para celebrar la boda (¡y el banquete!) en el Musain ni cómo habían conseguido bajar a los del catering y el juez hasta París. Fuera como fuese, el café estaba viviendo su mejor momento. Incluidos los clientes espontáneos se paraban a ayudar con la decoración espontánea bajo las órdenes de Jehan mientras Combeferre y Courfeyrac se cambiaban entre risas nerviosas en su casa, hablando entrecortadamente sobre lo maravillosos que eran todos sus amigos y familiares.

Al final les costó más de una hora preparar todo aquello, pero sin duda fue en un tiempo récord y Courfeyrac no podía dejar de sonreír y tirar del brazo de su prometido cada vez que gritaba sobre algún detalle que acababa de descubrir. De repente le daba igual haber pasado meses de planificación. Aquello era perfecto. Estaban sus amigos, su familia (hasta su padre estaba allí aunque fuera con cara de resignación), clientes que reconocía, clientes que no le sonaban de nada y… Combeferre. Con Combeferre a su lado todo era perfecto y nada podía salir mal. Incluso aunque le temblara la voz cuando empezó a recitar sus votos. Ni aunque su primer beso de casados fuera casi inexistente por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Ni siquiera le importó que se le metiera purpurina en el ojo un minuto después. Acaba de tener la boda perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeeeno, primer fic que subo _tan_ largo (¡¡¡4 páginas de word!!!).
> 
> Tenía muchísimas ideas muy desconectadas sobre la boda courferre pero S_Nuur me pidió este fic y fue la excusa perfecta para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y dejar de sufrir por no haber llegado a rolear esta maravilla cuando pude.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado porque me he quedado con ganas de escribir algún otro fic relacionado con todo esto (trocitos de qué más pasó una vez que este par se dieron ese beso de matrimonio -¡y ahora de verdad!-) y estaría guay que siguierais por aquí para dejarme cositas bonitas.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! <3


End file.
